Unit Suggestions: Allies
= Allied Nations Suggestions = Pending Newton Gravity Inverter Description: Truck-mounted antigravity device that can alter the course of weapons fire mid-flight. Weapon: None. Secondary: Switch between anti-gravity (Allows nearby ground units, friend or foe, to shoot up) and pro-gravity (Allows air and antiair units to shoot down). Niche it fills: Finally allows the Allies to meddle with the only aspect of unit statistics Tier X has so far been unable to reach. Revision Parts and Pieces AVPRO Marauder Description: This unit is based on a concept aircraft by former AVPRO U.K. Ltd. It is a ground effect craft (ekranoplan)that can change to airborne mode. It can only land on water but hovers like the Mecha-Tengu. It hunts submarine and provide surveillance. Weapon(s):Anti-submarine weapon (depth charge or torpedo) while surfaced and Airborne Early Warning (AEW) radar while airborne. Secondary: Locomotion switch. Niche it fills: Okay, here comes the ISSUE. It could be seen as a combination of the Swan Amphibious Plane and the Subhunter Frigate. The arguments for implementing it are 1) the Swan is a bit to "rough" for the Allies, 2) the Marauder is really beautiful (I will try to make a scan from my book), 3)AEW radar suits the Allies' arsenal and 4) the Subhunter is sexy but it is just a modified Naginata. Well I am waiting and prepared for this suggestion to fall down three headings to one beginning on the letter D. :) Weapon may be given to Swans Boson Rift Tank Description: The Boson is a tank designed specifically for attacking enemy bases. Armed with a recently-developed siphon beam based on the Soviet leech beam, the Boson is capable of siphoning energy from enemy base defenses, rendering them inoperable. Of course, all that energy has to go somewhere - to the Boson's capacitors. The Boson uses the siphoned energy to charge up a special weapon called the Rift Cannon - when all capacitors are fully charged, the Boson can use intense gravimetric fields to literally rip open a hole in space in a controlled environment inside the tank, creating a directional spatial rift that sucks in everything in front of the Boson, including pieces of enemy buildings. Anything sucked in is... just annihilated. There are some incidents where a Boson has accidentally siphoned enemy vehicles, also rendering them inoperable. However, most vehicles don't generate enough power to charge the Rift Cannon. Boson drivers are also unadvised to attempt using the Rift Cannon on anything bigger than the Bosons themselves, after an unfortunate incident in which a Boson attempted to suck in an Apocalypse Tank. Weapon(s): Siphon Beam. Sucks power from enemy buildings, defenses and units, turning them off. While siphoning buildings and defenses, the Boson charges up the... Secondary: Rift Cannon (though it's not really a cannon). Opens a directional spatial rift inside the Boson itself, slowly sucking in all units and projectiles in front of it and dealing heavy damage over time to buildings. Anything sucked into the rift is destroyed instantly. Just... don't use it on anything bigger than the Boson itself (it'll get crushed). Niche it fills: Support/Base razer. Best used attacking enemy bases - you can really use the Rift Cannon then. Denied, but it inspired a “weird” characteristic of the Torchtank Sentinel Support Tower Description: A defensive support structure, designed for the purpose of aiding other defense structures and units in range of itself. In a primary fire mode, the tower would use and upgraded version of the Spyglass Spectrum Targeter (The Guardian Tank's secondary ability) with a 50%-75% precent range increase. It's secondary fire mode shuts off the targeter and activates an upgraded Ageis Shield generator (Athena Cannon's secondary ability) that has an area increase (anywhere from 25%-50%) and absorbs more damage than the Athena's Ageis sheild. Weapon(s): Spyglass Spectrum Targeter with a slight range increase. Stackable with both other Sentinel Towers and Guardian Tanks. Also can target air. Secondary: Upgraded Ageis Sheild with a range and armour increase. Will only shut off when commanded to, or if it reaches critical damage. If the sheild reaches critical damage, the sheild generator will overload, shutting down the tower until it reboots Niche it fills: Tier 2 support structure. This might make it in, actually, though the secondary wouldn’t work. '' Denied Denied Archive HEROIC and EPIC WIN Sovites BLOOODRUINER ATOMIC TANK tHis is a tank that the sovites made in world war 2 but nobody new abut it and it didnt work because they needed nuculear tecnology to make ti run but I think in PARADOX THEY SHOLD MAKE TEHS OVITES HAS NUIKES. tihnk about it it makes so much sense they had nukes in red alert 1 and 2 before EALA made red alert 3 mesed up with no nukes and now in paradox china has nukes so sovites spys took nuke tecnology!!!!! description a tank that has wheels like bullfrog but has APOCALIPSE TURET ON TOP. also it has misile turets becase apocalipse alwasy has misile turets for air eveyr1 noes that olololol!!! primary the turets of the BLOODRUNIER ATOMIC TANK fier atomic nuculer bullets!!! teyh hit ppl and then they die like in generals they turn yelow and melt and if its a tank then it dies in 1 meybe 2 shots but its balanced bcuz bloodruineer costs 50000 credits. also it is amphibesus like riptide and bullfrog secondary the tank deployes an AMPLIFIRE FOR A GUITAR and starts playing crawling in my skin by linkin park who is the best band ever but if paradox was a band it wold be better by JUST A TINY BIT!!!!! and every guy in range gest stunned by it bcuz they have to lisen to linkin park and it also makes spies turn 2 your team becaus that is how it works. the niche is amphibesus anti-tank and anti-infanry and it is good aganst spies becuase it can make them come on hyour team. UNIT MADE BY RAPTERSLOTHTORPEDEO, plz accept it is my fav tank and sovites are the best faction EVERRRR ''This suggestion breaks almost every wiki rule and would've been deleted years ago if it wasn't so awesome. Accepted ARV Secondary: Chemical Cleaning Description: Removes all desolator, oil (burning kind too), radiaton spills and other hazards of this type. Units affected by their effects (like being set on fire or being melted by acid) are cleansed. Dolphin Icon Desc: In-game, dolphins are very hard to make out underwater. In fact, it's not uncommon to forget you have them. I propose adding an icon, similar to the commandoes', that appears above the surface of the water so you can quickly tell where your dolphins are. Maybe it could even appear for the enemy, once the dolphins surface and start attacking. Niche: Visibility Yeah, and this will be done with subs, too Alert Icebreaker Minesweeping Description: Perhaps the Alert could get the ability to clear mines at sea? The Allies don't seem to have a cost-effective way to clear mines on the water at the moment, and the ability to clear mines seems to match the Alert well. They agree Reduct Upgrade: Mirage Hub Description: An upgrade for the reduct, this equips the reduct with a mirage generator. This allows this reduct to mimic the appearance of any other base defence, although it is unable to attack. Niche it fills: Deterring the opponent, confusing the enemy, etc Accepted, but it will disguise as a tree Bohr Wavefunction Adjuster formerly the "Quantum Transmogrificator" Description: A bizarre, expensive experimental vehicle designed to support allied units by altering their armour. Would work excellently in conjunction with the Mass Tank, and Planck Compressor. Armament: Can be targeted at any unit, friend, or foe. Does no damage, but alters the Armour type of the unit it fires at, as well as units near the target. In Heavy mode, units are given the Tank armour type. In Light mode, the units are given the infantry armour type. Does not effect the amount of health units have. Secondary: Toggle between modes. Niche it fills: Advanced support tank. Anti-tank guys hurting your armour? Either give your tanks infantry armour(less damage for you), or give their infantry tank armour (more damage against them)! Use it to buff or nerf units as you require. A single Tx unit backed up by this, a Mass Tank, and a Planck Compressor would be a fantastically powerful boss unit! Achilles RTB suggestion sample: a new suggestion for the achilles sec prim: make the RTB non reversible, with the thought being that the Achilles is dumping it's fuel in one big burn (sec: none) Niche: the achilles is otherwise OP according to popular thread They're going to give the RTB a cooldown for that exact reason Scrambler Drone Arnament: Scrambler "gun" (Disable weapons) Secondary: One-use slow falling para EMP bomb (Needs to return to airfield to reload) Niche: Close air support drone (Neutralises the threats cryocopters cant handle by themselves) Description: Rather large drone, slightly smaller than a vindicator. Has a turret mounted scrambler. Can drop a single slow falling EMP (takes about 3 seconds to fall, small AoE, 10 seconds disable). Needs one space at the airfield. Just a little changed, now the Quasar Drone. Riot Van Used for civilian riot control,this vehicle is a "paddy wagon" equipped with a cryogun (similar to the one on cryo legionnaires) on a rotating turret, something like a RL riot control vehicle that has water cannons. Secondary fire turns off the cryogun, and the vehicle starts collecting targeted frozen infantry for interrogation (maybe, funds equal to 10-50% of unit value?)When targeted on a frozen vehicle, the wagon's trained personnel extract the driver without either killing him/her, or shattering the vehicle. it's a difficult, time-consuming process, but once the, now driver-less vehicle thaws, it can be hijacked by any opportunistic infantry. (accepted with modifications. Is now the Armadillo Response Vehicle) Black Hole Wall Description: It is a wall that function like Assault Destroyer's Black Hole Armour,all ballistic projectiles are deviated to the piece of the wall.When two pieces of the wall are raised in line the usual allied barricade is raised between them. Downsides:very expensive (1000$), consume a lot of energy (75), since it's a structure cannot be repaired by drones. Secondary: swicth-off the black hole armour to save energy, it becames a simple piece of wall. Niche it fills: It replaces the GAP wall that seems uncodeable,advanced allied wall.If the GAP wall becames codeable do not bother with this suggestion. Maybe Garrison Self-repair (All Factions) A garrisoned engineer in a structure or transport causes that structure or vehicle to self-repair (about the same as the civ. Self-repair strutures) Niche: increases garrison and transport survivability (this is for all factions, not just the allies) They don’t hate it, but they think it belongs to a specific faction, to be announced Galaxy Heavy Cargo Plane A heavy transport plane with the ability to carry vehicles. - Probably not, except maybe a campaign thing or two (-Kerensky287) Naval GAP Generation Vessel Arnament: 1x GAP generator Secondary: Engage Power Uplink Niche: Naval support unit (hey why do land mirages get all the fun) Description: A medium sized vessel, it is quite hardy for its size. It has two modes, mobile and deployed. When mobile, the vessel generates a small GAP field, similar to that of a Mirage Tank. It can deploy to uplink to the Allied power grid (via the Athena sat net). When deployed, an enormous GAP tower extends out the back of the ship. The ship requires 75 power in this mode but can project a GAP field over an enormous area, much larger than the PAWI tower. The GAP field is highly visible, but anything under it is not. Properly placed, the GAP generator can cover up to 10 aircraft carriers (or the like). However, as generating a field of such size requires the unit to be firmly rooted in our space-time continum, another GAP or even a friendly PAWI field, be it from a Mirage or a Naval GAP gen, will not cloak this unit. Maybe in a later release! Category:UnitSuggestions